


Get A Little Closer

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate and Etta cook dinner together.





	Get A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoopsiedaisiedoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/gifts).



> This was promised to Kate back in the summer, whoops. Anyways, Kate is fantastic and I love her <333333

Etta had never been a particularly good cook. She wasn’t bad, per say, she just also wasn’t very _good._

Her main obstacle was her intense creativity. While being a creative person came in handy while telling stories and coming up with pranks to play on Roger, it wasn’t something that was particularly useful in the kitchen. Or at least, not her brand of creativity. 

“What if we used chocolate sauce instead of salad dressing?” she suggested. 

Kate paused in chopping up the peppers. “That’s uh… That’s a great idea, Etta. I’m just not sure how um… good it’ll taste?” 

“It’s chocolate sauce, how could it taste bad?” 

“Well uh, is lettuce really something that seems like it needs chocolate sauce on it?” 

“First of all, everything needs chocolate sauce,” Etta said. “Second of all, we already put dressing on it. And there’s no difference between a dressing and a sauce. Ergo, we should put chocolate sauce on the salad.” 

“Etta, you know I love you, right?” Kate asked, walking over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. 

Etta giggled. “Yeah. Why?” 

“Your logic may be sound but chocolate sauce on salad sounds absolutely disgusting.” 

She pouted. “Fine. We can just have regular old boring dressing.” 

Kate kissed her forehead. “Thank you.” 

Etta grinned. “You’re just lucky you’re so cute.” 

“Oh am I?” She kissed down to her chin. 

She giggled. “Yeah. Very cute.” 

“Well you’re pretty darn cute too,” Kate said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Etta’s grin widened. 

“Alright, alright, back to chopping!” she said. 

“Yes ma’am.” Kate returned to her cutting board and resumed slicing up the peppers. Etta rummaged around in the cupboards for the tomato sauce. 

It had been Etta’s idea to cook together. Cooking duty was, admittedly, one of the better chores that they had out on the Bridge, but it could also be tedious if you were stuck on it alone while everyone else was off… well, most likely doing equally tedious chores. There really wasn’t much in the way of action in the Watchtower if Bob was behaving himself. Etta had decided that rather than both of them being bored for an hour, they should help each other out when they had cooking duty. 

“It means we’ll have to do a little bit more work, but it’ll be more fun,” she had said to Kate. 

Kate had agreed before she realized just how bad Etta was at cooking. She had decided on cooking spaghetti once she realized the truth of the task set before her. 

“Can we put chocolate sauce in the spaghetti sauce?” Etta asked. 

Kate made a face. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea.” 

“Aw, come on! It would be delicious!” 

“How about we put the chocolate sauce on ice cream where it belongs?” 

“Chocolate sauce belongs on everything.” 

“Agree to disagree.” 

“So that’s definitely a no then?” 

“ _No._ ” 

Etta shrugged and dumped the cans of tomato sauce into the pot before stepping back to let Kate add the vegetables. She wrapped her arms around Kate’s waist and buried her face in her back as she stirred. 

“Mm. You smell nice,” Etta said softly. 

“I’m pretty sure I smell like fish,” Kate said. 

“Only a little bit.” 

She laughed. “Thanks. I’m so glad living out on the ocean is only affecting my smell slightly. Oh, the water’s boiling! Pass me the noodles?” 

Etta gave a small whine. “But then I’d have to let go of you.” 

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling. “Fine.” 

She waddled her way across the kitchen, Etta still clinging to her back. She grabbed the noodles but Etta wrapped her legs around Kate’s, causing her to lose her balance and have to grab the counter for support. 

“Careful,” she said. 

Etta giggled. “Sorry.” 

“You’re a safety hazard,” Kate teased. She turned her head to kiss Etta’s temple. 

“Am I at least a cute one?” 

“The cutest.” 

“Mm, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure Bob’s the cutest safety hazard.” 

“Cutest human safety disaster.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

“Will you let me finish making supper?” Kate asked. 

“We don’t need to eat,” Etta said before kissing her softly. 

Kate laughed. “Yes we do! It’s one of those things we actually really need to do!” 

“Sounds fake.” She kissed her again. 

“You’re not wearing me down.” 

Etta pouted but got down. “Fine. This spaghetti had better be delicious though.” 

“Do you doubt me?” Kate teased. 

“Never, darling,” Etta said, smiling slightly. “Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd.


End file.
